


Наших планет нет давно

by fytbolistka, WTFHawkeye2018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood and Violence, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Drama, M/M, Nightmares, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Sokovia Accords, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFHawkeye2018/pseuds/WTFHawkeye2018
Summary: Им обоим снятся кошмары.





	Наших планет нет давно

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Лора — сестра Клинта, муж которой умер незадолго до событий «Эры Альтрона». Тони и Клинт познакомились в таймлайне ЖЧ-2.

Кошмары тягучие, мутные, засасывают, как в болото — не выкарабкаться. Они пропитаны кровью, наполнены удушающим привкусом меди и искалеченными телами. Стрелами можно добиться многого, особенно если их делает такой гений, как Тони. Такой гений, как Тони, который теперь, поражённый собственным изобретением, лежит изломанной куклой. Аккуратная бородка испачкана кровью и какой-то слизью, и узнать Тони можно лишь по ней: всё, что выше, — зияющая яма с рваными краями. Новая стрела с разрывающим снарядом — вчерашний подарок и уже гордость коллекции. Раздробленный череп, ошмётки мозгов, а взгляд цепляется за незапачканные кипенно-белые манжеты. Зря ты не вызвал костюм, Тони, зря доверился мне, Тони, зря впустил в свою жизнь. Рядом лежит Наташа: так привыкла страховать его спину, что повернулась спиной сама. Глупая сломанная потерянная девочка. Теперь ты сломана совсем: пылающая огнём стрела раскалённым наконечником пробила гортань. Смерть долгая, мучительная, и даже не позвать на помощь, лишь цепляться за разорванное горло да скрести коротко обрезанными ногтями по бетону. Тони повезло больше, он даже не успел осознать, что случилось, когда упал замертво, расплескав свои драгоценные гениальные мозги. А вот Стиву не повезло от слова совсем: ему выпала стрела с ядом, против которого бессильны и сыворотка, и регенерация. Отвратительное зрелище — наблюдать, как кислота разъедает изнутри желудок быстрее, чем тот успевает зарасти. Стив до последнего не верит, что он действительно это сделал: смотрит так, будто поможет. Наивный, наивный Капитан. Нет ни верности, ни справедливости — как же поздно ты это понял. Понял ли? Филу достаётся самая обычная стрела и точный выстрел в самое сердце — дань уважения его любви к классике и всему традиционному. В память о том, что Фил подобрал его, когда у него были только такие стрелы. Смешно, как легко оказалось одолеть Халка и Тора — о, Мстители, величайшие супергерои и защитники Земли! Пыль против мощи Тессеракта. Алмазное напыление — детская игрушка рядом с иноземной тончайшей плёнкой. В ангаре нечем дышать от тошнотворной смеси крови, запаха поджаренной плоти и разъетых внутренностей. Хочется блевать. Клинт, пошатываясь, идёт к выходу и ловит голубоватый отблеск собственных глаз в отражении на полированной стене.  
  
И просыпается.  
  
Просыпается.   
  
Тони сидит на его бёдрах, крепко фиксирует руки и смотрит внимательно: сна уже ни в одном глазу.   
  
— Это сон, сон, просто сон, Клинт. Я жив, Наташа жива, все живы, ты свободен, тебя никто не контролирует, ну же, Китнисс, тише.  
  
Тони выпускает его запястья, только когда убеждается, что Клинт проснулся и воспринимает действительность. Несколько раз он дрался прямо сквозь сон. Однажды, проснувшись, тут же пытался покончить с собой, уверенный, что кошмар не был сном, уверенный, что собственными руками убил всю свою семью. Тони тогда чудом успел его перехватить. Кошмары случаются всё реже и реже, и всё же Тони вынес со своего этажа всё, что могло бы заиграть голубым на солнце. А ещё под рукой всегда зеркало из небьющегося стекла: чтобы Клинт в любой момент мог убедиться, что глаза у него самые обычные, живые, с забавной едва заметной родинкой — Тони и сам разглядел её лишь на третий месяц.   
  
Клинт затихает и обмякает, тогда Тони ложится прямо на него, укутывая своим телом. Спустя три глубоких вдоха, Клинт крепко обнимает его и прижимает к себе, будто цепляется за спасательный круг. Тони только рад этому и перебирает высветленные волосы — так и не обрезал их, ещё две недели назад вернувшись с вылазки с Наташей. Клинт разжимает объятия лишь спустя полчаса. За окном уже светает, и они оба знают, что больше не уснут. Неторопливо одеваются, постоянно касаясь друг друга — ощущать живого человека рядом сейчас просто необходимо — и после забега на кухню, где они успешно не пересекаются со Стивом, идут в зал, где Клинт не оставляет попыток научить Тони самообороне и основным видам борьбы. После кошмаров Тони они работают в мастерской. От Клинта, конечно, не слишком много пользы, но он почти не мешает — а это уже половина дела, как смеётся Тони, — и хочет быть рядом.   
  
Разумеется, Клинт знает о кошмарах Тони. Ещё бы не знал, учитывая, что однажды ему нехило так прилетело деталью от Марка, но на самом деле Тони сам делится своими страхами. Знает — Клинт поймёт. И Клинт понимает. Конечно, он не видел космос во всём его пугающем великолепии и оглушающей тишине, не видел армию пришельцев, для которых ничего не стоит уничтожить всю их планету, не видел, как гаснет портал — единственный путь домой. Ну, так и Тони не был под контролем свихнувшегося бога, не сражался с лучшей подругой, не был причастен к смерти человека, которому был обязан жизнью и вообще всем. Это не значит, что чьи-то боль и страх более значимы или важны. Только то, что они разделяют страдания друг друга и помогают выпутаться из вязкой трясины. Клинт может говорить лишь за себя, и ему легче рядом с Тони. Он убивает его ночами, а потом обнимает по утрам и проводит с ним весь день — Клинт не знает, как он ухитрился пройти проверку у трех штатных психологов и вернуть свой уровень допуска. Но он уже не смотрит на Тони, как на приведение, и при свете дня точно знает, что никогда не смог бы навести на него стрелу. Он не знает, насколько точно лучше Тони, но за последний месяц Марк залетел в спальню лишь два раза.  
  
Клинт как-то подслушал разговор Тони и Пеппер: это вышло абсолютно случайно, он вообще искал Роудса — обещал сходить с ним на бейсбол, раз уж великий и гениальный Тони Старк так занят. И подслушивать не собирался совершенно точно: просто запнулся от услышанной фразы.  
  
— Разве не забавно, что нам обоим снится, как я умираю?  
  
— Тони, в этом нет ничего забавного. Прошу тебя, сходи к психологу.  
  
— Да брось, я разговаривал с Брюсом. Он тоже доктор.  
  
— Он не такой доктор.  
  
— Зато отлично умеет слушать! Пеп, всё в порядке, правда. Верь мне.  
  
Клинт знает, что ещё не всё в порядке, но тоже верит Тони. Верит и увозит его на запрятанную в глуши ферму, чтобы тот отдохнул, играя с его племянниками. Верит и даже не заикается о психотерапии. Верит и обнимает каждую ночь. Верит и ни слова не говорит, когда Тони начинает работу над Альтроном. Каждый справляется со своими страхами, как умеет. Клинт вон упорно запирается в тире, убеждая себя, что полностью контролирует и себя, и лук — так себе терапия, говоря откровенно.   
  
Тони кричит, и Клинт тут же просыпается: Наташа может сколько угодно смеяться над тем, как долго он отходит ото сна, когда нет заданий, но при сигнале тревоги он всегда мгновенно оказывается на ногах. На этот раз, к счастью, кошмар не глубокий и Тони хватает всего лишь хватки на плечах и монотонного голоса Джарвиса. Для восстановления дыхания он в обратном порядке перечисляет всех лауреатов Нобелевской премии — сегодня по физике, — и, честное слово, Клинт уже знает обо всех них куда больше, чем когда-либо планировал. По лицу Тони он видит, что сегодня тот не умирал во сне, поэтому помогает прийти в чувство проверенным способом: скользит вниз и стягивает до колен мягкие домашние штаны. Тони совершенно не возбуждён — и Клинт бы, наверное, подумал о том, чтобы сбежать, возбуждайся Тони от снов о собственной смерти, — но он знает, как быстро это можно исправить, и берёт в рот сразу до основания, как Тони любит. Тот сразу же запускает ладонь ему в волосы, ощутимо дёргая отросшие прядки, а затем вдруг заходится смехом: и это совсем не похоже на удовольствие от классного минета. Клинт приподнимается и вскидывает бровь в немом вопросе: у Тони от смеха аж слёзы на глазах выступили.  
  
— Прости, прости. Я просто задумался о том, заглатывал ли ты шпаги в цирке. А потом, — Тони пытается отдышаться от очередного приступа хохота, — представил, как ты мог бы заглатывать на арене члены. Ну, точнее дилдо. А ещё они могли бы быть мармеладными! Только представь: «Впервые на арене! Удивительный Хоукай удивительно глотает мармеладные члены!» А если бы ты был обезьянкой, то тебя бы кормили ими и ещё платили за это деньги. Всё, когда мы победим всех злодеев, а «Старк Индастриз» обеспечит весь мир чистой энергией, я буду зарабатывать именно так. Отличная идея для стартапа, как думаешь?  
  
Клинт думает, что его парень — наглухо отбитый придурок с альтернативным мышлением и не поддающимися логике ассоциативными цепочками. Но у их отношений не было бы ни единого шанса, не будь и сам Клинт таким же отбитым придурком с не менее альтернативным чувством юмора, за что ему не раз прилетало и от Хилл, и от Фьюри. Филу его ущербный юмор отчего-то нравился. Клинту бы обидеться на обезьянку, но от картинки, где он в красивом расшитом блёстками откровенном костюме на скорость эротично поедает здоровенные мармеладные члены, его тоже пробивает смехом. Они бьются в истерике добрые двадцать минут — голова Клинта так и остаётся на бедре Тони — а потом просто лежат, перебрасываясь идиотскими шутками на эту тему и дорабатывая воображаемый номер. Тони подбивает его порепетировать перед доблестным Капитаном, на что Клинт притворно обижается, что Тони просто хочет затащить Стива к ним третьим. Тони неожиданно серьёзно говорит, что ему не нужен никакой третий. И вообще никто, кроме Клинта, не нужен. Клинт не знает, что на это ответить, и даже не решается поднять взгляд, только на ощупь находит ладонь Тони и крепко её сжимает.   
  
Они не особо говорят о своих отношениях. Они любят друг друга и знают об этом: да все Мстители знают об этом, чего скрывать. У них общий этаж, на который Клинт затащил свои вещи, как только въехал в Башню. Они, не сговариваясь, отмечают день знакомства: когда Клинт приехал в особняк забрать уже рассекреченную Наташу, а вместо этого встретил измазанного машинным маслом и копотью Тони, который тут же вручил ему коробку с каким-то барахлом, приняв за миньона. Тони тогда до самого вечера гонял его по этажам, а Клинт отчего-то всё не мог сказать, кто он такой и зачем приехал. Как потом ещё неделю не мог сказать, зачем продолжает приезжать и помогать с работой. А вот зачем потянулся к перепачканному глазурью от пончика Тони и поцеловал — уже мог. И больше они об этом не говорили. Зачем говорить вслух какие-то признания, когда Тони рассказывает всё о своих изобретениях: то, о чём знает лишь Джарвис, о чём порой не в курсе даже Пеппер. Зачем говорить вслух какие-то признания, когда Клинт знакомит Тони с семьёй своей сестры, о существовании которой знают Фьюри, Фил и Наташа, — и не просто знакомит, а берёт с собой на все семейные обеды. Зачем слова, если Тони приезжает на эти обеды сам, когда Клинта отправляют на задания. Тони даже в тайне — как он думает — открыл счёт на имена Купера, Лилы и ещё нерожденной девочки, чтобы, даже если с ним что-то случится, они точно получили образование. Клинт предвкушает, как Лора будет на него орать, когда узнает, но молчит, потому что согласен с Тони, тем более теперь, после смерти Майка. С их работой он может погибнуть в любой момент, и тогда Лора останется совсем одна с тремя детьми на руках. Сам Клинт давно создал счёт на её имя, куда переводит почти всю зарплату, что получает в ЩИТе.   
  
Иногда Тони говорит, что любит его, когда уверен, что Клинт спит. Иногда Клинт делает то же самое.   
  
После всей этой ерунды с Альтроном кошмары возвращаются, но ещё хуже, ещё мрачнее. Клинту снится, что Альтрон оказался сильнее, что они не успели. Ему снятся изломанные тела, дети с оторванными руками, придавленные камнями и обломками стен разрушенных домов. Застывшие глаза Пьетро. В плохие ночи — что в Заковии был Локи, что Клинт сражался заодно с Альтроном. В такие ночи на его руках снова кровь Мстителей, кровь Тони. Однажды ему снится, что в Заковии была Лора с детьми — после этого он три дня боится спать, вливает в себя кофе и энергетики, так что Тони приходится вырубить его и отвезти на ферму.   
  
Самому Тони не легче: теперь они с Клинтом на одной волне. Тони больше не умирает во сне, напротив — единственный остаётся в живых. И если Клинт убивает свою семью по приказу Локи, Тони в своих кошмарах во всём виноват сам. После вмешательства Ванды он видит это почти каждую ночь: искалеченные тела умирающих Мстителей, винящих во всём его, его одного. Тони извиняется через слово, когда пересказывает очередной сон, в котором Клинт, безуспешно пытающийся остановить кровотечение — осколок прошёл чуть левее сердца, не дав умереть быстро и безболезненно, — из последних сил кривил губы, обвиняя Тони в том, что не защитил. Не имеет значения, сколько раз Клинт — настоящий, живой, реальный Клинт — говорит, что верит Тони безоговорочно, что тот всегда защитит его и не даст в обиду, он знает. Это всё бесполезно. Каждую ночь кто-то их них просыпается от крика.   
  
Тони тяжело даётся отсутствие Брюса: Клинт знает, что он пытается найти его, но всё тщетно — и это ничуть не помогает в борьбе с кошмарами. Клинту тяжело даётся присутствие рядом Ванды: бесконечная вина за смерть Пьетро рядом с ней грызёт его и наяву, а её отношение к Тони приводит к регулярным перепалкам между ними. Ванда рада компании Клинта, как ни странно, он единственный, кому она доверяет — не считая Вижна, но в эти отношения никто не лезет. Но она всё ещё зла на Тони, по-детски не хочет слушать никаких аргументов и не хочет понимать, почему Клинт с ним. Сам Клинт чувствует свою вину перед ней и хочет помочь, но порой срывается от безобоснованных претензий. Тони держится в стороне, старается дать Ванде только самое лучшее, что может ей предложить, и позволяет кричать на себя, выплёскивая обиды. Клинту самому хочется кричать, глядя на это: Ванде не становится легче и застарелая боль не отпускает, а Тони лишь увеличивает свой собственный счёт ненависти к самому же себе. Остальные Мстители сохраняют напряжённый нейтралитет: поддерживают обоих, если видят по одному, но во время ссор делают вид, что их это совершенно не касается. Клинт не знает, сколько ещё продержится в такой обстановке. Он бы покидал вещи в сумку да переехал хотя бы на несколько недель на ферму, но Тони сейчас не может уехать, а Клинт просто не может оставить его одного.   
  
Всё откровенно летит к чертям. Стив, Сэм и Наташа почти не бывают в Башне, Тор так и не вернулся из Асгарда, по-прежнему нет никаких зацепок о том, куда делся Брюс. Фил страшно занят со своими новыми детишками и не позволяет Клинту, который «не знает» о его воскрешении, донимать себя. Ещё и до Тони зачем-то добрался Росс, вцепился как клещ и вызывает к себе в любое время. Клинт не представляет, чем он так прижал Тони, что тот даже почти что не ершится, а мотается в Вашингтон как к себе домой. Пеппер тоже не в курсе происходящего, но глаза у неё на мокром месте, и это тревожный знак. Пеппер, сильная и волевая Пеппер, которой Клинт просто не мог не восхищаться, которая столько лет выдерживала загоны и заскоки Тони, которая пережила опыты с Экстремисом и на следующий день после операции вернулась к работе, будто ни в чем ни бывало — эта Пеппер сейчас была готова расплакаться от неизвестности и сгущающихся туч.   
  
В Башне периодически появляется Роудс: выслушивает Клинта и забирает куда-то Тони, а через несколько часов возвращает. Тони пусть всё ещё улыбается через силу, но после таких визитов всё-таки выглядит более спокойным и живым, жаль только, что случается это не так часто, как ему нужно. Клинт бы спросил у Роудса, в чем секрет, но знает, что никакого секрета и нет: просто дружба. Так же, как сам Клинт чувствует, что срыва удалось избежать, просто наблюдая за тем, как Фил отчитывает какого-то провинившегося агента. Тони не ревнует Клинта к Филу, а Клинт не ревнует его к Роудсу, это даже смешно. Ему просто больно от того, что он не может сделать для Тони больше. Он знает, что без него Тони было бы гораздо хуже, но всё же того, что он делает — мало.   
  
Когда Тони впервые за несколько месяцев искренне улыбается, Клинт смотрит на него влюблённым взглядом и смеётся. Плевать, что причиной тому он сам, полезший на верхнюю полку за корицей и опрокинувший на себя муку. Клинт просит Пятницу заблокировать дверь и раскладывает Тони прямо на усыпанном этой самой мукой полу. Из-за всего этого дерьма и кошмаров у них так давно не было нормального настоящего секса, что каждое прикосновение кажется первым: ярким и невероятно чувственным. Все тревоги отступают, и весь мир концентрируется на них двоих: на том, как смешно Тони морщит перепачканный мукой нос, потому что ему щекотно, на том, как он подаётся навстречу раскрывающим его пальцам, как низко стонет, как цепляется за плечи Клинта, пытаясь притянуть его ближе. Пахнет мукой, корицей и щедро разлитым оливковым маслом, а ещё апельсинами — от нового парфюма Тони. Отчаянно не хватает только запахов масла машинного да металла — Тони уже две недели не спускался в мастерскую. Клинт отбрасывает ненужные мысли и концентрируется на распластанном под ним телом. Тони лениво улыбается ему, в его глазах наконец-то мелькают подзабытые смешинки и чертята, он прогибается в пояснице, ногами обхватывает талию Клинта и неторопливо и совсем не в такт ласкает свой член, не позволяя Клинту помочь. Так что ему остаётся лишь нарастить темп и заставить сбиться с ритма Тони — и ему это удаётся. Тони тяжело дышит, больно сжимает плечо свободной рукой, смотрит неожиданно пристально, в самую душу, и кончает. Клинт не продерживается долго. Тони тихо шепчет «Я люблю тебя, я так тебя люблю» и перебирает его волосы.  
  
Через неделю Тони собирает всех Мстителей и говорит о Соглашении.   
  
Они впервые по-настоящему ругаются. Конечно, у них и до этого были ссоры. От откровенно идиотских, типа, какая часть «Звёздного пути» лучше или «что будем смотреть сегодня вечером?», до сорванных связок из-за того, что кто-то из них полез в гущу боя, с не до конца срощенными переломами. И всё же настоящей ругани у них ещё не было — до этого момента. Клинт смотрит на Тони и видит, что тот не понимает. Совершенно не понимает, более того — не хочет понимать. Тони нечего терять. Весь мир знает, что он Железный человек. Весь мир и без того знает, что его болевые точки — Пеппер Поттс и Джеймс Роудс, которые более чем в состоянии за себя постоять. Тони нечего скрывать, вся его жизнь — нараспашку. По сути, Клинт — единственный его секрет от мира, но это и не изменится с принятием Соглашения. Зато изменится жизнь самого Клинта. След за ним тянется аж с цирка, сделай его публичной личностью — очередь желающих поквитаться выстроится от самого побережья. Вычислить Лору будет не так уж и сложно, если задаться целью, и Клинт не сомневается, что этой целью непременно зададутся. Он не может рисковать Лорой и детьми, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Тони этого всё ещё не понимает. Обещает обеспечить лучшую защиту, выделить охрану, перевезти в Башню. «Запереть?» — зло уточняет Клинт и сжимает зубы. Тони после этого два дня не выходит из мастерской. Стив находит Клинта в спортзале и молча устраивает с ним спарринг, а потом обещает, что они смогут убедить Тони. Что они справятся со всем, вместе, как и положено команде. Но Клинт даже не удивляется, когда Наташа оказывается за спиной Тони — разумеется, ей терять тоже нечего. Она пытается поговорить с Клинтом, но он отговаривается срочным делом и сбегает. Ему отчаянно не хватает рядом Фила, но того нет в стране и дозвониться до него не получается даже по защищённому каналу. Стив и Тони ругаются в зале переговоров, Клинт ругается с Тони на их этаже. Клинт понятия не имеет, кто сказал, что секс после ссоры — отличная штука, потому что ничего отличного в яростных поцелуях-укусах, синяках на бёдрах и разливающемся внутри опустошении вместо разрядки нет. Хотя возможно в их случае дело в том, что секс у них во время ссоры, а не после. Потому что это после никак не наступает. Это странно, но кошмаров по ночам больше нет — скорее всего, потому, что теперь они все наяву.   
  
Клинт незаметно до синяков щиплет себя за руку, чтобы проснуться — потому что это сон, дурной сон, просто не может быть реальностью. Не может такого быть, что он стоит напротив Тони и Наташи и собирается с ними драться. Перед глазами сцены из кошмаров и от них не избавиться, как не тряси головой: Тони с разорванным черепом, Наташа с пробитой гортанью. Как наяву запах крови и палёной плоти. Клинта тошнит. Это спарринг, убеждает он себя. Просто ещё один спарринг, тренировка в новых локациях. Наташа бьёт не в полную силу, но и не поддаётся окончательно: уверенно держит никому не нужную ничью. Краем глаза Клинт ловит всполохи костюма Тони и лишь усилием воли заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Бесполезно. Всё бесполезно, всё бессмысленно — бессмысленнее, чем вся фабрика Вилли Вонки.   
  
Клинт приходит в себя уже в Рафте и истерично смеётся, игнорируя обеспокоенного Сэма, спрашивающего о его самочувствии. Он в порядке, он в абсолютном порядке. Просто его засадил в самую охраняемую тюрьму в мире человек, которого Клинт сам убеждал в том, что он никогда не причинит ему вреда, никогда не будет ни в чём виноват. Сэм и Ванда даже не понимают всю иронию происходящего. Сэм винит себя из-за Роудса, Ванда нашла ещё один повод ненавидеть Тони — всё так просто и предсказуемо. Клинт же раз за разом прокручивает в голове их ночные разговору: ещё те, что были до всего этого, даже для Альтрона. «Я тут, я рядом» — как ускользающий дым. Где ты рядом, хочется кричать Клинту. Где ты рядом, когда мне снится, как я без лука вонзаю стрелу тебе прямо в сердце. Где ты рядом, когда во сне больше нет ни Локи, ни голубых отблесков.   
  
Помощник Росса, зайдя на них посмотреть, бросает презрительно: «Выблядки ваши тоже скоро тут окажутся, пока что их готовят. Уверен, вам понравится смотреть, как охранники развлекаются с вашими жёнами — заслужили же они награду, что наблюдают за такими мудаками». Скотт бросается на стекло и молотит по нему кулаками, извергая ругательства и обещания скорой расправы, а Клинт, не моргая, гипнотизирует потолок, до крови впившись ногтями в ладони. В голове на повторе полное ненависти «ты же обещал».   
  
Тони приходит, когда счёт доходит до полутора тысяч. Клинт даже сам не слышит, что говорит, вокруг — вакуум, весь мир сконцентрирован на лице Тони: на знатном фингале под глазом (вот бы прикоснуться и надавить), на то, как искажаются от боли и без того усталые черты. Клинту так хочется не любить его. Клинт сидит на жёсткой койке и смотрит, как Тони уходит. И вдруг понимает, что из его жизни — навсегда. Он не говорит ни слова до того момента, как внезапно гаснет свет, а вместе с ним отключается и блокировка камер. Он идёт следом за Стивом и боится спросить, где же Тони.  
  
Тони дома, сообщают ему потом газеты. Тони открывает новую клинику, Тони жмёт руку Россу, Тони продаёт Башню Мстителей, Тони читает лекции в MIT. Тони постоянно в новостях, он улыбается, иногда даже искренне: обнимая Пеппер, шёпотом что-то рассказывая Хэппи на выставке, стоя рядом с каким-то незнакомым мальчишкой лет шестнадцати от силы. Никаких вопросов про Капитана Америку, новый состав Мстителей, фотография на обложке «Esquire» — параллельный мир. Сэм становится похож на человека, только когда видит в деле Воителя: в очередном выпуске новостей Мстители отражают атаку очередного властителя мира на военную базу США в Сирии. Клинт перестаёт чувствовать себя человеком, когда Т’Чалла передаёт ему письмо от Лоры: та в красках расписывает, какой он редкостный идиот, а ещё просит не волноваться за неё. Тони забрал её вместе с детьми, как только вернулся из Германии, они в безопасности под надёжной охраной, а дети в восторге от костюмов Железного Человека, игровых симуляторов и огромного спортзала. Обещает придушить при встрече, потому что как он посмел совершить такую глупость, предать Тони и даже не посоветоваться с ней об этом Соглашении, раз уж он выбрал сторону Стива как раз из-за неё?   
  
Клинт не знает. И совсем не представляет, как он хоть на секунду мог подумать, что Тони бросил бы Лору и малых. Знал же, что Тони скорее сам окажется в Рафте, чем позволит упрятать туда семью Клинта. Помнил ведь, как Тони обожал играть с Купером и Лилой, как впервые взял на руки Натаниэля. И с какой любовью и гордостью смотрел, когда они бросились тогда не к Клинту, не к Наташе, а именно к «дяде Тони». И как шипел на Стива, когда тот сказал какую-то глупость, мол, Тони пудрит детям головы, а потом исчезнет, потому что ну какой из него отец. Хотя запомнилось больше то, как за эти слова Стива укусил случайно услышавший их Купер.   
  
Клинт, к слову, Стива не кусает, но с кулаками на него всё же бросается, когда узнаёт подробности о том, что случилось в Сибири. Их никто не разнимает, да и Стив не сопротивляется. Клинт избил бы его до полусмерти, но вместо этого запирается в отведённой ему комнате и не выходит оттуда целую неделю: он потерял право убивать за Тони. Как, ну как он посмел хоть на секунду усомниться в нём? В том, кто верил в Клинта больше, чем сам Клинт верил в себя.   
  
Т’Чалла хоть и извиняется, когда говорит, что не может ни отправить Тони письмо, ни позвонить ему, но не выглядит ни капли виноватым — скорее, раздражённым. Клинт знает, что они прячутся в Ваканде только потому, что Тони сам попросил об этом Т’Чаллу. И осознаёт, что запрет на письма появился после отправленного Стивом телефона. Звонок, на который, к слову, заканчивается до тошноты предсказуемо — абонентом, находящимся вне зоны доступа.   
  
Клинту снится, что Тони дарит ему невероятной красоты арбалет с удалённым запуском стрел — совершенство изгибов и линий. Клинту снится, что он выбирает стрелу с кислотой и встаёт перед установкой, прежде чем нажать на кнопку. Он просыпается в холодном поту, меняет мокрые простыни, глубоко вдыхает душный воздух на балконе и утыкается лбом в ладони, содрогаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. Он знает, что где-то на другом конце света Тони точно также просыпается посреди ночи от кошмаров и спускается в мастерскую, потому что больше не может заснуть.  
  
Ещё он точно знает, что теперь кошмары Тони другие: в них уже Клинт толкает его в портал и навсегда оставляет с инопланетной армией в бескрайней тишине космоса.   
  
На горизонте занимается рассвет, который они уже никогда не встретят вместе.


End file.
